The Vampire
by life swings like jazz
Summary: Ginny ran into the dark forrest not hearing the sound of Harry chasing after her, all she could think of was his eyes as he died. Oneshot DG


Ginny ran as fast as she could. She ran from the love, happieness, pain and guilt that was Hogwarts. She ran into the dark and calm of the forbidden forest, not noticing the animals running from the girl in destress. If she had been listening she would have heared Harry calling to her from the edge of the forrest, but she wasn't listening. Nor was she thinking. She was remembering.

Ginny ran her hands through Dracos hair. It was soft and silky, much different the from the first time she'd touched it. His reaction to it was much different too. Now he just moaned in plesure instead of trying to push her away. This is the life, she thought as he pulled her down for a kiss. His lips were soft and warm, much different from Harrys. Harrys lips were rough and demanding.

Draco and Ginny had been going out in secret for a week now. They didn't dare tell anyone because of Ron's overprotectiveness, Harrys jelousey and the school wide view on Gryfindores and Slytherins feeling towards each other. No it was much beter keeping it a secret nomatter how much it hurt not being able to be with the other while in public areas. They still had their private time though and for that they were thankful. Ginny really had to thank Draco's dad for giving him that invisibility cloak. They normally snuck out of the castle by going through a secret passage way that was hidden behind a mirror. When they had first found it, it had been blocked by a cave-in but they had cleared it and could now spend time together in hogsmead without anyone knowing. They had gotten to know each other and had fallen in love. A forbiden love as it might be called.

But that was over now. Draco was dead. She could still see him jumping into the black hole and could hear his last words. 'I love you' was all she could hear. The wind was his voice the leaves his words. She fell to her knees being unable to cope with the pain any longer. She wanted it to end but couldn't find anything to end it with.

She cried for hours watching the moon move from one side of the sky to the other, listening to the rustling of trees which reminded her of Draco when they would spend time together in the forrest laughing over the smallest things and forgeting about their lives.

The sound of a twig snapping made her look up suddenly, tears still streaming down her face. Before her were three vampires. The one in the middle was obviously the leader being tall with shiney black hair that went down to his shoulder blades and eyes that were so dark they were almost black but if you looked closely you could tell they were a verry dark blue. He wore a black robe underwich he wore forrest green pants and a white shirt with a tie that matched his pants.

The ones on either side of him were shorter than him but still tall. They wore forrest green robes with with plain black pants and black shirs with a forrest green tie. They were extremely beutiful and were obviously twins. They had green eyes and dark red hair that fell down to their shoulders in soft curls.

Ginny had never seen vampires in the woods before. She saw many things but not vampires. She remembered her last visit to the forrest with Draco. The sun was out making Dracos hair shine beautifullyand making the forrest look like animal wonderland. The thought brought tears to her eyes knowing that she would never be able to come back to the forrest without seeing Dracos face or hearing his smooth voice.

"Don't be so sad Virginya, you will see him again." Said the lead vampire stepping forward and wiping tears off the young girls face.

"B-but why di-did it have to be hi-him, why couldn't Harry have gone" Ginny said through trears "He's suposed to be the heroic one"

"Harry Potter is needed in the future. It's important for him to survive for the final battle. For he is the one destend to defeat Tom Marvolo Riddle once and for all." Said the vampire.

"So what, Draco wasn't good enough for life was he" Ginny shouted angrily "Was he supposed to die when others less deserving then him lived! It's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Virginya. You should know this beter than anyone." Said the vampire "For you are destend to live for a million years while all the ones you care about die."

"And how will I live for a millenion when your average human lives for one hundred and fifty years? Hmm, tell me that if your so smart!" Ginny said shouting the last bit. "Am I supposed to go with you and become a vampire, only alowed to go out at night? Well I wont agree with that!" She shouted.

"You will and you must, for it is the only way. Give up your Gryfindore pride and act like the Slytherine you were supposed to be." The vampire said suddenly looking very powerful. "For if you don't Harry Potter will die, the Dark Lord shall win and Draco Malfoys death will be in vain. Do you want that? Would you wish such a life on anyone?"

Ginny couln't move. She thought about draco, how he always wished for a better world and how he trusted Harry with his life and would give it up for the greater good. Did she really want to go against his wishes? Did she want the world to be like that? No.

"I didn't think you would. You were just in pain and couldn't see the truth. Now come with us and we will teach you all you have to know to make the world a better place and to make sure Dracos death wasn't in vain."

And with that Virginya Molly Weasley left the world of the living, not to be seen for many years ad she entered the world of the undead.

**The End!**

I hope you liked it! This is actually the first fic I've written but it seems alot better then the other one and it took me ages to be bothered typing it up. Please Review!


End file.
